Non-dairy beverages, such as soymilk or almond milk, may have a beany and/or grassy taste that may be unfavorable to consumers. This taste may be the result of lipid oxidation during processing, packaging, and/or storage. One indicator of lipid oxidation may include hexanal levels in the non-dairy beverage composition. Past methods of reducing hexanal levels have centered on the use of Ultra High Temperature (UHT) pasteurization for a few seconds followed by vacuum cooling, the inclusion of antioxidants, and the use of different soybeans in soy beverages. These methods, however, have produced limited results in lowering hexanal levels in non-dairy beverages.